Sugar
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple White's out of sugar to use for her delicious apple pie recipe. Good thing Daring Charming's got some for her. However, it may not be the kind of sugar Apple had expected from him... Short Dapple one-shot with an appearance by Raven. An early birthday gift to my friend Sirensong1029.


**"Sugar"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Daring Charming X Apple White**

 **Summary: Apple White's out of sugar to use for her delicious apple pie recipe. Good thing Daring Charming's got some for her. However, it may not be the kind of sugar Apple had expected from him...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of its EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, this is a gift for my fellow friend Sirensong1029 (It's her birthday), so if she sees this, I hope she likes it. It's a Daring/Apple drabble so grab some cookies and milk and enjoy, my fellow gangstas!**

* * *

Daring Charming was busy walking the halls of Ever After High with his mirrorphone in hand while at the same time holding a bouquet full of flowers in the other. In the left hand, he was looking at yet another adorable cat picture sent by one of his fellow female students, Lizzie Hearts. And in the right hand was a bouquet of delicate apple blossom flowers that he held just to give to his date for this special occasion on True Hearts Day. It was to no surprise who his date was for the whole festivity. The rest of the students knew who Daring was dating, and it just so happened to stand right at his date's doorstep.

" _I hope she likes these flowers I gave her. Took me a six hours to get the right bouquet for her..._ " thought Daring as he entered through the door.

Once she entered, he was greeted by sounds of panic coming from his date's dorm room/private kitchen, which just happened to come from the one and only person that Daring had cared about:

Apple White.

"Oooh, where in the hex is it? I know I put it somewhere, I just know it!" Apple quickly said to herself while digging through every cabinet and every door for some reason.

Curious to see what was going on with her, the handsome blonde-haired heartthrob decided to step right in.

"Looking for something, Apple?" asked Daring.

Looking right back at Daring with a light blush, Apple sighed out in frustration, "Hey, Daring. I got no time to talk right now, I'm in the middle of something urgent."

"Ah, what is it?" Daring asked once more.

"I can't seem to find the sugar for my apple pie recipe, Daring!" Apple exclaimed in panic, "It's for my Cooking Class-ic, and if I can't find any sugar to use for my apple pie, then I won't pass! And if I don't pass, then I don't become queen! And if I don't become queen, I have to live with my mother until I'm old, and that's just bad for me, Daring! Can you see what wrinkles will do to something beautiful like me?"

"So, you have no sugar?" He asked again.

"Like you wouldn't believe it," Apple nodded, "Ohhh, this is so useless, I can't believe someone would misplace a good bag of sugar!"

But then all of a sudden, Daring came up with an interesting thought, suggesting her with ease, "Well, I got some sugar for you if you want."

"You do?!" Apple gasped quickly, "Well, then don't make me waste time, Daring. Gimme it!"

"Gladly." He nodded.

However, Apple gasped even more when all of a sudden...

 _*SMOOCH!*_

Daring had suddenly kissed her out of nowhere, leaving Apple breathless and shocked that the dashing heartthrob would do something so unexpected. As much as Apple wanted to protest so bad, she just couldn't help but find Daring's kiss so endearing, passionate and breathtaking. In fact it was so breathtaking that Apple literally calmed herself down and let herself fall into his kiss. It lasted for a good 15 seconds before Daring's lips broke Apple's, leaving her a bit loss for words.

"Daring, what was that?" whispered Apple.

"I was giving you some sugar, Apple..." Daring whispered back with a hint of passion.

"That was pretty nice..." She murmured with a deep pause before adding, "But that wasn't the kind of sugar I meant."

"But you gotta admit I came close." He chuckled to himself with a shrug.

Apple then shrugged back with, "Yeah, you kinda did."

The two kinda enjoyed their sweet moment for just a good second or two before they were cut off with a responding "Ugh..." coming from across the room. It wasn't long before both Apple and Daring turned around to see Raven Queen give out a look of disgust to the two of them while reading a magazine in her hands.

"Can you please get a room already?" groaned Raven, "If you two are gonna keep whispering sweet nothings to each other, I swear, I'm gonna puke."

Knowing that Daring's affectionate display on Apple immediately turned her roommate off, he decided the best way to give Raven peace and quiet was to reply with this:

"C'mon Apple, let me treat ya to a good movie." He gestured to the door.

"But I really should get on that recipe before I have time," Apple gestured over to the pie tin.

"We'll always have time for that, you know," Daring reassured her. "Besides, I'll help you with the pie after we get back from the multi-hex. What do you say?"

Figuring out that much of the stress from trying to make that apple pie was giving her much stress than ever, Apple stripped off her chef's apron with a smile, "I guess I could use a little break from all the stress..."

"That's my girl." Daring kissed her yet again.

And it wouldn't be long before the two immediately headed out for their quick little date for the night, leaving Apple a little less worried about the pie and leaving her more focused on her blonde-haired blue-eyed hubby. When they finally left, Raven took in a long restless groan, saying with much desired relief:

"Finally, I never thought they'd leave..."

Of course, that's all she said before Raven grabbed a bucket and started vomiting in disgust of what she had to endure through.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry I just couldn't help myself with this. I was originally gonna start with a drabble featuring Daring and Apple. But with me trying to explain the entire summary and disclaimer, I just had no choice but to make this into a short Dapple one-shot with a cameo by Raven. I'm pretty sure she'd do that after being disgusted by Daring and Apple's public display of affection (I'd so be comfortable with that, truth be told, and so would the loyal Dapple fan would think so).**

 **Anyway, if you get this Sirensong1029, I want to wish you a happy (late) birthday. I hope this fic will be worth your expectations!**

 **Until next time, Warriorman over and out, gangstas!**


End file.
